versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (also known as Nel Tu) is a supporting character in the Bleach series. Background Nelliel used to be the third strongest member of the Espada, but the fact that she was a woman angered Nnoitra Gilga, who despised the idea of being inferior to a woman. Nnoitra repeatedly challenged her, but she refused to fight. One day, Nnoitra cooperated with Szayelaporro Granz to defeat her while testing one of his inventions. The 5th Espada managed to catch Nelliel off-guard and damaged her mask. She reverted to a childlike form and disappeared from Las Noches along with her Fracción. Stats Attack Potency: At least Large City Level (Ranked much higher than Yammy, who can contend with Toshiro Hitsugaya), possibly Large Island Level with Resurrección (Should be comparable to Tier Harribel, as they shared the same rank.) | At least Large Island, possibly Multi-Continent Level (Comparable to post-skip Grimmjow, who one-shot Askin Nakk Le Vaar, who should be equal to other Schutzstaffel members.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Superior to Orihime Inoue, comparable to Captain-ranked Shinigami, like Shunsui Kyoraku.) | Relativistic (Comparable to fodder Sternritter like Liltotto Lamperd, who can dodge the Auswahlen.) Durability: At least Large City Level (Can survive attacks from Nnoitra.), possibly Large Island Level with Resurrección (Should be comparable to a released Tier Harribel.) | At least Large Island Level, possibly Multi-Continent Level (Implied to be equal to Grimmjow.) Hax: ' Invisibility, Soul Manipulation (All Zanpakuto are capable of this), Minor Resistance to Soul Manipulation, BFR and minor resistance to it (With Caja Negación), Energy Absorption. 'Intelligence: Above Average (As an adult, she is a capable fighter who doesn't fight pointless battles.), Below Average in her child form (She reverts to an immature and unintelligent personality.) Stamina: Unknown (Lacks notable feats.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Arrancar Biology:' Arrancar, who border the line between Hollow and Shinigami, have capabilities similar to both. They are completely invisible to people who can't see spirits, and she is able to resist strikes from Zanpakuto blades, which are able to cut through souls and spirits. Her body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. *'Sonído:' A technique used by Arrancar that mimics the Shinigami's Shunpo. It basically consists of an extremely fast movement that appears as teleportation to the untrained eye. *'Hierro:' An essential part of an Arrancar's anatomy. It makes her skin extremely hard, making it capable of deflecting slashes and withstanding explosions. *'Cero:' A powerful blast of Reiatsu that she can fire. *'Cero Doble:' A technique that allows Nelliel to absorb energy with her mouth and shoot it back at the enemy with double its power. *'Descorrer:' An ability that Arrancar can perform, which allows them to open a Garganta, which is a portal that connects the Living World and Hueco Mundo. *'Child Form:' Due to the wound that she sustained from Nnoitra, Nelliel's adult form is unstable and cannot be maintained for long, but she can still fight in her child-like form, but she's considerably weaker. She can still perform Cero Doble, but not as strong. **'Nel Shower:' Nel can use her saliva to heal minor wounds for others. **'Chokasoku:' A minor form of Sonído that allows her to move at extremely high speed. Equipment *'Gamuza:' Nelliel's Zanpakuto, which takes the form of a katana. When released, it transforms Nelliel into a centaur-like creature. This transformation greatly enhances her physicality and power. Her sword transforms into a double-sided lance. **'Lanzador Verde:' Nelliel launches her lance at the enemy and it spins at a great speed in midair, functioning almost like a drill. *'Caja Negación:' An item owned by all members of the Espada. It warps the enemy into an alternate dimension. An Espada's Reiatsu is powerful enough to break out of said dimensions in just a few hours. Key Hueco Mundo Arc (Adult Form) | Thousand-Year Blood War Arc (Adult Form) Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Her adult form runs on a time limit, which gets shorter when she uses her Resurrección. *Her child form gets tired easily when using Cero Doble. *In general, her child form is not very strong. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None. Notable Losses: *None. Inconclusive Matches: *None. Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Bleach Category:Spirits Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Large City Level Category:Large Island Level Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Relativistic Category:Invisibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healing Users Category:Super Form Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users